The best Christmas ever de Sunhawk
by Chan156
Summary: Tout ce ne passe pas toujours comme on l'a prévu.... heureusement ? Oui assurément !


Genre : Traduction d'une fic anglaise de Sunhawk . Malgré le début... ce n'est pas une deathfic !

Disclaimer : GW pas à moi. Histoire pas à moi. Merci à Sunhawk .

Résumé : Duo s'apprête à passer un Noel spécial.

**" The best Christmas ever " De Sunhawk**

Ca va être le meilleur Noel de ma vie . J'ai décidé ça juste après Thanksgiving. J'avais passé ces vacances comme j'avais passé toutes mes vacances depuis la fin de la guerre . Seul, faisant de mon mieux pour prétendre que c'était un jour comme un autre . Je m'étais résolu à ne plus passer aucune vacance comme ça . Plus aucun jour de ce genre, comme ça . Il était temps que je fasse quelque chose d'autre que de rester assis à m'apitoyer sur moi-même . Temps que j'arrête de regretter la compagnie de personnes qui manifestement ne regrettaient pas la mienne. Le lendemain de Thanksgiving , le jour officiel de l'ouverture de la saison des achats, j'avais trouvé quelque chose à faire de moi-même.

Alors voilà on y était, la veille de Noel et j'étais en train d'errer dehors devant la porte de la troisième église que j'avais visité cette nuit.Toutes dans un rayon d'un miles du site de la vieille église Maxwell, le plus proche que j'ai pu faire .

J'ai erré près de la porte pour des raisons égoistes. Le Père Maxwell m'aurait réprimandé, mais même...je pouvais presque voir la lueur dans ses yeux alors qu'il se penchait derrière mon épaule, attendant les exclamations de l'intérieur. Nous n'étions pas déçus.

" Sainte Marie, Mère de..." La voix parcourut l'église derrière moi , et puis, " Soeur Elisabeth! Soeur...venez vite !"

J'en avais assez entendu ; mon cadeau avait été trouvé . Je réprimais un ricanement , qui tourna presque en une grimace pour un Père Maxwell non-existant et je repartis vers la rue. Troisième arrêt, mais meilleure réaction . C'était la dernière partie de l'argent que j'avais réservé pour les églises . J'avais pensé user une partie pour faire un mémorial qui aurait été construit sur le site de la vieille église , le site du massacre de l'église Maxwell. Mais la voix de Soeur Helen m'avait réprimandé de penser à la mort, alors qu'il y avait des orphelins vivants et des sans abris qui pourraient en avoir usage.

Alors que je marchais le long de la rue qui s'assombrissait, mes pas étaient léger. Oui, ça allait être le meilleur Noel de ma vie . Ceci était beaucoup plus récompensant que de rester assis à boire jusqu'à être tellement ivre que je ne puisse me souvenir combien j'étais seul .

J'avais décidé de dinner dehors en cette veille de Noel, au restaurant juste en haut de la rue de mon appartement. Un endroit où je prenais presque tous mes repas pour dire vrai. Je trouvais que cuisiner était une occupation déprimante. De toute façon, le cuisinier du " Riverside Inn " était bien meilleur que moi . Ca ne payait pas de mine, le Riverside, il n'y avait pas de rivière et ce n'était pas vraiment une auberge, mais les gens étaient sympathiques.

Je fis un peu de folie et je m'achetais un steak, je flirtais avec Agnès la serveuse comme je le faisait toujours. Elle m'appelait " mon sucre", je l'appelais " mon ange" et on prétendait qu'elle n'était pas assez vieille pour être ma mère. Je laissais l'argent pour mon repas sur la table alors qu'elle était occupée ailleurs et je me glissais dehors avant qu'elle n'ait une chance de noter que j'avais laissé une centaine de dollars pour payer un dinner de dix dollars.

Je m'arrêtai pour écouter une chorale sur mon chemin du retour, même si je savais que ça ne ferait que me rappeller les chanteurs de chorale de mon enfance. Quelque uns d'entre eux étaient dans l'église cette nuit là il y a bien des années , et à ce jour je ne pouvais entendre de la musique de chorale sans m'en souvenir . Je jetai un billet de vingt dans leur pot en cuivre et je rentrai à la maison .

Alors que j'atteignai juste les marches de mon immeuble; il commença à neiger. Je m'arrêtai quelques minutes et je restai là dans la rue avec ma tête rejetée en arrière la fixant droit dans les yeux. Si vous regardez droit la neige alors qu'elle tombe, vous pouvez presque perdre pied, pouvez presque vous imaginer dehors de nouveau avec les étoiles. La neige. Ca allait vraiment être parfait .

Je montai chez moi et entrai dans mon appartement vide, en fermant la porte derrière moi et me promenant dans les pièces vides emporté par une longue et vieille habitude. Sécuriser les environs. Je devais rire de moi même. Cela faisait deux ans, mais je devais encore le faire .

Pas de lumière électrique ce soir, la veille de Noel était faite pour la lumière des bougies. Je marchai à travers l'appartement et en allumai plusieurs, les plaçant sur des large plats en verre, ainsi même si elles tombaient , elles ne pourraient rien brûler. J'avais encore un petit problème avec les feus.

La note d'électricité avait été payée jusqu'à la fin du mois , j'avais donc du courant pour allumer la radio et écouter une station qui jouait de la musique de Noel . J'écoutais " The Carol of Bells" alors que je défaisais mes cheveux et me préparais pour ma douche .

Je pense que j'avais su que revenir sur L2 était une erreur quand je l'avais fait la première fois. Me débarasser des meubles et faire les autres préparatifs pour partir n'avaient pas pris si longtemps que ça . Je ne m'étais jamais réellement installé, n'avais jamais pris racines ici. Ne m'étais jamais soucié d'avoir beaucoup de possession. Je pense que j'avais su dès le début que je ne resterais pas .

Je pris ma douche , faisant beaucoup d'effort pour laver et shampoigner mes cheveux. Je m'installai près de la fenêtre sans rideaux et les peignai, regardant la neige tomber. Il avait neigé cette nuit là aussi .

Je peignai les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient presque secs et puis je fis une natte serrée, imaginant la voix de Soeur Helen chantant doucement derrière moi, imaginant que c'était ses mains qui tressaient mes cheveux en une natte parfaite. Je nouai la natte et vérifiai l'heure, j'avais encore une heure.

Je me retrouvai à chanter doucement avec la radio, et je fus stupéfié, je n'avais pas chanté depuis cette nuit. Soeur Helen avait l'habitude de me dire que j'avais une voix envoyée du ciel par Dieu pour illuminer sa journée. J'avais chanté dans la chorale et mes occasionnelles performances solo n'avaient jamais manquer de faire sourire Père Maxwell. Je n'avais pas chanté depuis cette nuit où tout était parti en enfer. Je secouai la tête tristement et allai m'habiller, trouvant les vieux habits encore au fond de l'armoire après toutes ces années. Je m'habillai de la chemise blanche et de la veste noire de prêtre, me sentant bizzarement embarassé. C'était dur de se rappeler les jours où je m'habillais comme cela tout le temps . Je devais sourire de ma propre audacité . Ca semblait juste cette nuit pourtant.

Quand il ne resta plus qu'une demi-heure , je me remplis un verre de vin et j'avalai deux aspirines. La radio jouait " Silent Night" et je restai près de la fenêtre regardant la neige, dégustant mon vin jusqu'à ce que la chanson se termine.

J'avais du temps pour marcher encore une fois à travers l'appartement , revérifiant mes préparatifs une dernière fois. Je me retrouvais à sourire, mon coeur se sentait soulagé pour la première fois depuis.... toujours.

Ca allait vraiment être le Noel parfait, le meilleur Noel de ma vie.... ça allait être mon dernier.

Le truc qu'ils ne vous disent pas dans les livres d'histoires ? Le massacre de l'Eglise Maxwell...avait eu lieu la veille de Noel. La chorale avait été en train de s'entrainer pour le service qui n'allait jamais avoir lieu. Les rebelles ont envahi l'église. Un petit garçon prit une décision qui semblait juste à l'époque où il la prenait. Il avait tort.... et le monde prit fin. Quinze minutes avant le jour de Noel, l'église avait fini en flamme , mais la plupart des gens à l'intérieur étaient déjà morts. Il neigeait.

Je verifiai les envelopes à leur place sur le comptoir de la cuisine, chacune soigneusement timbrée avec l'adresse correspondante, Quatre Winner, Trowa Barton, Chang Wufei ...et Heero Yui. Mes derniers adieux à ceux que j'avais appris à aimer.J'avais agonisé sur toutes ces lettres depuis le lendemain de Thanksgiving. Je n'étais même pas sûr qu'ils s'en soucieraient, mais je ne pouvais juste pas partir sans rien dire. Ces lettres étaient soigneusement écrites pour j'espère apporter une certaine compréhension de pourquoi j'avais fait ce que j'allais faire , sans apporter le moindre reproche à aucun d'entre eux. Sans assumer une relation avec eux que je n'avais pas le droit de réclamer. Elles reposaient ensemble, liées par un ruban rouge près de l'enveloppe contenant les instructions détaillées des choses que je n'avais pas été capable de me débarasser de faire.Le loyer était payé jusqu'à la fin du mois, comme la note d'électricité et d'eau. Tous les meubles et la plupart de mes autres possessions avaient été vendus pour suppléer la part d'argent qui était allé aux églises aujourd'hui. Il n'y avait plus de nourriture, ainsi rien ne pourrirait si du temps s'écoulait avant qu'ils ne trouvent mon corps. Je mis enfin les clés de la porte d'entrée dans cette enveloppe, une des dernières choses qui avait besoin d'être faite et je finis mon inspection .

J'avais décidé de m'ouvrir les poignets. Les médicaments étaient peu fiables. Un coup de feu aurait attiré l'attention. Je voulais être sûr que personne n'aurait une raison d'investiguer jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de doutes que je serait refroidi depuis longtemps. Aucune des personnes qui me connaissait ici sur L2 ne me connaissait assez pour savoir où je vivais, excepté mon propriétaire. IL n'aurait aucune raison de venir ici jusqu'à ce que le prochain loyer ne soit dû.

A onze heure quarante cinq, j'avais décidé de me glisser dans la baignore de me tailler les bras du poignet au coude. Ca aurait été sympa de croire que j'irais rejoindre Père Maxwell et Soeur Helen . Mais je savais, si toutes ces histoire de paradis et d'enfer existaient vraiment, où exactement le petit vieux Duo Maxwell finirait.

Je postai ma note pour le propriétaire sur la porte de la salle de bain, le prévenant de qu'il allait trouver s'il ouvrait cette porte et lui suggérant de s'éloigner et d'appeler les autorités. Puis je posai mon verre de vin sur le côté de la baignore près de mes lames de rasoir et je vins regarder la neige tomber pour les quinze dernières minutes de ma vie .

Elle commençait à s'entasser dehors, recouvrant tout d'une couverture blanche qui cachait à la vue toute la laideur de L2. C'était le meilleur Noel , tout tournait comme je l'avais planifié .

Jusqu'à ce qu'un coup ne soit frappé à ma porte d'entrée. Je me glaçai, essayant de deviner qui ça pouvait bien être . Mon proprio ? Il ne venait jamais ici à moins que quelque chose n'ai besoin d'être fixé ou si j'étais en retard avec le loyer. Agnès avait-elle pu me suivre du Riverside jusqu'ici ? J'en doutais, elle ne connaissait même pas mon nom. Un de mes voisins? Possible, peut être la vieille Mme Masters de l'étage d'au dessus avec un de ses gâteaux aux fruits?

Je me souvins à la dernière minute de retirer la note de la porte de la salle de bain, et j'allai répondre. Je n'avais pas l'intention de la laisser entrer. J'accepterai le fichu gâteau aux fruits, ou les cookies ou n'importe quoi qu'elle avait à offrir et je l'enverrai sur son chemin . Je n'avais pas planifié cette nuit pendant tout le dernier mois pour la voir interrompue par ma voisine .

Toutes mes pensées était de faire face à des petites vielles femmes, je fus complètement pris de court quand j'ouvris la porte seulement pour y trouver mon ex partenaire dans le crime se tenant là .

" Heero...?" je réussis à sortir, mon esprit courant paniqué en petits cercles essayant de découvrir ce que diable il faisait à ma porte après tout ce temps .

" Hello Duo" Il dit de cette voix qui ne manquait jamais d'envoyer des frissons de chair de poule le long de mes bras .

Tout ce que je pouvais faire était me tenir là avec ma maudite bouche ouverte. Il me sourit , un peu amusé , je pense . Je pouvais voir ses yeux voleter tout autour, prenant chaque détail de ce qu'il pouvait voir derrière moi .

" Tu vas m'inviter ? " il demanda doucement quand je ne parlais pas et je n'avais pas vraiment d'autres choix que de me mettre de côté pour le laisser entrer.

" Je...je n'espérais pas...de la compagnie" je sortis et je fus choqué quand en fait il rit .

Il entra dans le living room et ses yeux continuaient de parcourir la pièce. J'essayai de mettre en marche mon cerveau et de deviner ce qui pouvait bien se cacher là . Merde, ce n'était pas bon .

" Tu devrais engager un décorateur d'intérieur, Duo. Cette pièce a besoin d'être travaillé " Une blague ? De Mr stoique coincé du cul ? Mon dieu, les gens pouvaient réellement changer.

" Je.. je déménage" je mentis, et je reculai. Je ne suis vraiment pas bon du tout comme menteur. C'est pourquoi je ne le fais pas si souvent que ça .

" Je suppose que je suis chanceux de t'avoir trouvé " dit-il , se tenant au milieu de la pière et tournant lentement, regardant toute la pièce. Il n'y avait absolument rien à voir à part une poignée de bougies placées sur le sol et sur le rebord de la fenêtre .

" Denière nuit ici" je lui dis, sonnant un peu mieux, puisque ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge.

Il s'arrêta de tourner et se tint juste là en me regardant

" Je pensais que tu avais renoncé à ce costume " observa t-il , penchant sa tête alors qu'il me regardait .

Mince. J'avais oublié ce que j'étais en train de porter . Je portai la main à mon col embarassé, " Uhmmm...pour l'occasion " temporisai-je.

Il me lança un regard étrange et tourna comme s'il allait regarder le reste de l'appartement. Je paniquai , pensant aux enveloppes reposant sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

"Laisse-moi te servir quelque chose à boire " je sortis , me dépêchant de passer à côté de lui et à travers la porte de la cuisine. Je fourrai les enveloppes dans un tirroir aussi vite que je pus et je cherchai un verre, me souvenant tout d'un coup que le seul que j'avais gardé reposait près de la baignoire.

Je m'éloignai des placards vide seulement pour découvrir qu'il m'avait suivi dans la cuisine et qu'il faisait la même chose, ce truc du lent regard tout autour qu'il avait fait dans le living room. Je savais que j'avais l'air troublé et j'essayai de l'arrêter.

" J'ai...uhhh, oublié. Je n'ai pas gardé d'autres verres. Tout ce que j'ai est une bouteille de vin ."

Il me lança encore une fois le même regard inquisiteur et ironique et secoua juste la tête. " Non merci, ça va"

Mes yeux tombèrent sur l'horloge et je réalisai que mon heure était venu et était passé. Le meilleur plan jamais fait, et tout ça . Je soupirai et décidai que ça n'avait pas réellement d'importance quelle heure il était, la mort m'avait attendu tout ce temps...elle pouvait bien attendre encore un peu .

Un peu de ma nervosité s'évanouit avec cette décision presque inconsciente et je sautai sur le comptoir et lui lançait une grimace ." Peux même pas t'offrir un endroit où t'asseoir, mec, désolé. Toutes mes affaires sont sur le chemin pour rejoindre la nouvelle place."

Il me souria en retour et croisa juste ses bras à travers sa poitrine ." Pas d'importance"

Avec la majorité des preuves fourré dans un tirroir sous mon cul, je me sentais un peu plus en sécurité, et mon esprit commença alors à fonctionner .

" Heero... aussi agréable que ça soit de te voir, ça fait deux ans . Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? "

Il fit un pas pour se rapprocher . " C'est Noel" dit-il avec un haussement d'épaule. " Je suis venu te voir "

Il se tint debout en me regardant pendant un moment, et je fus celui qui rompit le contact visuel le premier . Mince, il me faisait sentir comme si mes pensées était imprimées sur mon front en lettres rouges sanglantes.

Je savais que je rougissais, et j'essayai dur de le cesser. Quand je lui lançai un regard à nouveau, je jure qu'il était plus proche qu'il ne l'avait été quand j'avais regardé ailleurs . Seigneur, j'avais oublié à quel point être dans une pièce avec lui pouvait m'affecter. Je ne savais pas comment répondre à ce qu'il avait dit, alors je changeai complètement de sujet .

" Alors...qu'as tu fait de nouveau ?" Je demandai , en regardant ses pieds comme ça je n'avais pas à regarder ces profonds yeux bleus qu'il avait .

" Juste...juste découvert ce que diable je suis sans une guerre à combattre" dit-il doucement, sa voix pleine d'un amusement amer.

Mes yeux se levèrent pour rencontrer les siens sans mon accord . Il m'attrapa avec ces yeux et je découvris que je ne pouvais éloigner mon regard. Je frissonnais .

" Et...et qu'es-tu au juste ? " je bégayais , ne croyant qu'à demi que j'étais en train d'avoir cette conversation .

Il rit , " Presque humain"

Je cillai en le regardant stupidement et tout d'un coup je voulais un peu de ce vin .

Il hôcha sa tête vers moi encore une fois , " Et toi qu'as-tu fait ? " demanda t-il, sa voix à peine un murmure.

Je frissonnais si fort que c'était plus un tremblement . " Pas..pas grand chose . Travailler. M'en tirer comme ça "

" La boite de récupération n'est pas si bien que ça ? " demanda t-il , ses yeux me clouant sur place et que je sois maudit si , d'une façon ou d'une autre, il n'était pas un peu plus près qu'il ne l'avait été une seconde plus tôt. Je jure que je ne l'avais pas vu bouger.

" sais-tu que je travaillais dans la récupération ?" je demandai, me reposant contre le placard et essayant d'avoir l'air nonchalant.

Il sourit gentiment, " Oh j'ai suivi ce que tout le monde faisait."

Ma gorge semblait soudainement sèche et je n'étais même pas sûr de savoir pourquoi . " Attend une seconde" je lançai, " je reviens tout de suite" . Et je volai jusqu'à la salle de bain .

Mes mains tremblaient si forts que je fis tomber les stupides rasoirs deux fois avant que je ne les fourre dans la boite à pharmacie . Je trouvai la note que j'avais laissé dans l'évier quand j'étais allé répondre à la porte et je la pliai avec précision , la cachant aussi dans le cabinet. Je pris quelques respirations profondes et une grande gorgée de vin . Bon sang, quel était mon problème ?

Je sortis avec le verre de vin en main et une grimace collé sur mon visage, " Hey Heero, c'est officiellement Noel, que dis-u d'un verre ? "

J'avalai le vin et remplis mon verre avant de lui tendre la bouteille . Je commençai à porter le verre à mes lèvres , mais il m'arrêta d'un geste et sourit, levant la bouteille pour un toast.

" Aux amis quand on a besoin d'eux " dit-il avec cette voix douce et je sentis des frissons parcourir mon dos . Il fis clinquer la bouteiller gentiment contre mon verre et nous bûmes. Je ressistai à l'urgence d'avaler tout le contenu .

"Ton tour " dit-il avec un sourrire et je cillai en le regardant pendant une minute.

" La paix" je dis finalement , ma voix aussi douce que la sienne avait été. " A la paix "

Il hocha légèrement de la tête et fis rencontrer encore une fois la bouteille et le verre en un carillon tranquille.

" A la paix " répéta t-il et il but avec moi .

D'une façon ou d'une autre il était encore une fois près de moi , et je m'éloignai mal à l'aise , retournant dans le living room. Seigneur, je souhaitais des meubles, quelque chose pour s'assoir et essayer de maintenir quelque chose qui ressemble à une conversation normale .

Maintenant n'était pas le moment pour ça , être près d'Heero me troublait au pire des moments, ce soir...ce soir je pouvais à peine contenir mes nerfs.

Il me suivit et je vins me tenir près de la fenêtre à nouveau . Il neigeait encore . Je vis son reflet venir se tenir derrière moi et nous regardâmes la neige tomber pour un court moment en silence.

" Ca me rappelle l'espace " il dit avec une note mélancolique dans la voix et je soupirai .

" Ca te manque aussi ?" je demandai avant que je ne puisse m'arrêter.

" Oh oui" dit-il et je pouvais voir un petit sourire sur le reflet de son visage, " Ces jours là, quand nous ne combattions pas là bas... c'était la chose la plus proche de la paix que j'ai jamais ressenti "

Je posai ma tête contre le cadre de la fenêtre et pris une gorgée de mon vin " Oui" je soupirai, " C'était froid et calme....il n'y avait aucune voix là bas ..."

Son visage dans la glasse se fit triste et je le sentis s'approcher. Je m'étais laissé piégé. Sa main vint se reposer sur mon épaule et sa voix vint dans un souffle .

" Duo... tu trembles"

Je frissonnais et fermai les yeux " Il fait froid près de la fenêtre " je mentis

" Tu mens " , il murmura et il était si près que je pouvais sentir la chaleur de son corps , " Pourquoi me mens-tu ? "

"Heero..."je soupirai et essayai de ne pas laisser son nom sur mes lèvres me faire trembler à nouveau. " Pourquoi es-tu ici ? "

" Je suis venu te voir" il me dit encore une fois et j'entendis le son de la bouteille de vin être posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre .

" Pourquoi ? " je demandai à nouveau et ses deux mains étaient sur moi à présent, me retenant gentiment par les épaules . Je ne pouvait ouvrir mes yeux, ne pouvais supporter de voir son reflet se refléter près de la mienne dans la lumière des bougies dans la fenêtre .

" Je pense ..." Il dit, si près que je pouvais sentir le souffle de sa respiration , " je pense que tu avais besoin de moi "

Je ne pouvais pas lui répondre, je ne pouvais pas trouver ma voix. Il avança sa main pour prendre mon verre de vin de mes doigts engourdis et le posa à côté et puis il me fit tourner pour que je lui fasse face.

" Duo...dis-moi que tu as besoin de moi " Il murmura et sa voix était gentille et elle contenait quelque chose pour laquelle j'aurais vendu mon âme pour l'entendre même un an plus tôt.

" Heero..." je grognai et je ne pouvais arrêter le tremblement . " Je..je..."

Je fus soudainement empli d'horreur à la pensée de ce que j'avais été sur le point de faire, de ce que j'avais presque fait. Mes genoux s'affaibllirent sous moi ,mais ses mains sur mes épaules me retinrent de tomber sur le sol .

"Dis-moi que tu as besoin de moi " il dit à nouveu, sa voix insistente et ferme .

" J'ai besoin de toi" je murmurai et je sentis la véracité de ces paroles résonner en moi .

" Ouvre les yeux" il soupira et je réalisai que ses mains n'était plus sur mes épaules, mais s'était enroulées autour de moi , ferme et chaud, et je commençai à trembler sérieusement , " ouvre les yeux et dis-moi que tu as besoin de moi "

Je cillai en ouvrant les yeux et me retrouvai à peine à quelques centimètres de lui, ses yeux bleus sans fond fixant les miens , " Heero...Heero... aide-moi". Je n'avais pas voulu dire cela. N'avais pas voulu laisser ça s'échapper. J'étais horrifié et j'essayai de le repousser , mais ses bras était aussi forts qu'ils l'avaient toujours été et il ne me laissait pas partir.

" Laisse-moi t'aider , Duo" me dit-il, sa voix tendre et douce, " Je veux être là pour toi "

Je cherchai son visage et j'étais effrayé de croire en que je voyais là . C'était quelque chose dont j'avais rêvé jusqu'à ce que je perdre la capacité de rêver.

" Pourquoi ? " je lui demandai à nouveau, pas capable de dire plus .

" J'ai besoin de toi aussi ", me dit-il, ses bras se resserant autour de moi , " nous avons besoin l'un de l'autre. Je...je suis juste désolé que ça m'ait pris tant de temps pour le comprendre"

Je m'interrogeais sur les changements en lui. M'interrogeais sur ses capacités à parler si ouvertement de ses sentiments, sa capacité à embrasser des émotions qu'il avait si longtemps nié.

" Aide-moi... aide-moi à comprendre aussi " je lui dis, soudain désespéré de ne pas être dans cet endroit sombre où je m'étais retrouvé .

Ses bras autour de moi se dessèrent, et il glissa sa main dans sa poche , en sortant une chaine en or familière avec une petite croix en or qui dansait dedans . Mon coeur battait douleureusement dans ma poitrine. J'avais mis cette croix dans l'enveloppe qui portait le nom d'Heero, celle dans la cuisine où j'avais laissé Heero seul alors que je courrai à la salle de bain pour cacher les rasoirs . Mince. Il savait.

Je ne pouvais rencontrer ses yeux alors qu'il l'attachait autour de mon cou. Ca sentait bizzarement mieux de l'avoir à nouveau à sa place.

Il releva mon menton et me força à rencontrer son regard . Ses yeux étaient tristes alors qu'ils cherchaient les miens .

" Duo... je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là. Désolé que ça m'ait pris tellement longtemps..." C'était son tour de trembler.

Ca me rendit intrépide et je glissai mes bras autour de lui . " Tu...n'es vraiment passé pas loin , Yui "je lui dit et ses bras vinrent autour de moi dans une étreinte convulsive qui menaça que de me couper le souffle.

" Je sais" il soupira et sa voix trembla, " je sais "

" Comment... comment se fait-il que tu sois venu...ce soir ? " je lui demandai alors

Ca lui prit un moment pour répondre . " Je ... te surveillais . Par écran de contrôle... j'ai vu la soudaine liquidation de tous tes fonds...je t'ai vu...je...je me suis inquiété."

Avec raison, mais je ne le dis pas tout haut. Je reposai ma tête sur son épaule et d'une certaine façon les fardeaux ne semblaient plus aussi lourds à porter.

" Rentre avec moi " dit-il soudainement, sa voix appréhensive, perdant un peu de la confiance qu'il avait soutenu depuis qu'il avait marché à travers ma porte. " Viens à la maison avec moi "

"La maison..." je murmurai contre son épaule, " Je... je n'ai jamais eu de maison avant"

"Laisse moi l'être pour toi " murmura t-il, sa voix rauque.

Je relevai la tête et le regardai . " Qu'es-tu en train de m'offrir ? " je demandai, tout d'un coup plus sûr du sol. Doutant de la réalité du rêve qui se trouvait entre mes bras .

"Tout" il souffla. " Tout ce que tu veux . Moi. Une vie ensemble..."

Je n'arrivai toujours pas à le croire vraiment , " L'amour ? "

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et soutint mon regard, me laissant voir ce qu'il y avait dans ses yeux , " Seigneur ...oui' me dit-il violemment et finalement il m'embrassa et tous mes doutes s'évanouirent .

"Oui" j'haletai quand je pus et je pleurai presque en pensant combien j'avais été proche de perdre tout ça . Une demi-heure...juste une autre demi-heure.

Il sembla comprendre où mes pensées s'étaient envolées et nous nous soutenâmes pendant un moment, en une simple étreinte . A l'extérieur de la fenêtre , la neige tombait, blanche et épaisse, recouvrant le passé de son manteau propre et froid .

A l'intérieur, dans les bras d'Heero, il faisait chaud et on se sentait en sécurité .

Ca avait fini par être un Noel parfait après tout .


End file.
